


i dreamed that you bewitched me into bed

by halcyonrole



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Eve Polastri and Villanelle | Oksana Astankova in Alaska, F/F, Flirting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, au where everything is ok and they move to alaska together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonrole/pseuds/halcyonrole
Summary: “It’s really good poetry,” Eve insists, faking interest as she lifts her book back up.“Good poetry,” Villanelle says slowly, “is the sound you make when I eat you out until you’re shaking.”(Or: They fuck while reading Sappho.)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 19
Kudos: 204





	i dreamed that you bewitched me into bed

**Author's Note:**

> um. hi !  
> brand new ao3 acct and the first thing i post is porn because im a disastrous lesbian. please enjoy!

Villanelle, as usual, is being a pest. 

It’s a cozy, rainy day in Anchorage. Eve has spent the majority of the day working on things for her courses. She enrolled in a masters program shortly after she and Villanelle moved here, under a fake identity of course. She thought she was too old to go back to school, but she finds herself really enjoying it. She’s good at puzzling out things, digging for answers and connections when it seems like nothing is there. Literature agrees with her.

She has one last reading to do when Villanelle comes home. It’s a book of sapphic poetry with authors ranging from Sappho herself to more modern poets. It’s interesting, but what’s more interesting is the racket Villanelle makes when she stumbles through the door.

“Eve!” Villanelle calls from the entryway. There’s heavy stomping as Villanelle sheds her big, clunky combat boots. They’re a monstrosity, but Villanelle insists they’re chic. They are, apparently, designer. 

“You will never _believe_ what happened to me today!”

Villanelle is a whirlwind as she gets herself settled, dropping her bag and coat on the armchair and gesticulating wildly as she launches into a dramatic retelling of a fight she almost got into with a student’s parent.

Villanelle teaches self defense to kids. It’s… a weird fit, but a fit nonetheless. It usually goes smoothly, but Eve has found that no matter how perfect her day at work is, Villanelle lives to complain to her. Eve doesn’t mind listening, though. She likes the sound of Villanelle’s voice.

Eve continues reading, half-tuned into Villanelle’s rant as she rampages around the apartment. She briefly disappears into their bedroom to change into comfy sweats and a sweater. When she comes back into the living room she practically launches herself at Eve, throwing herself down on the couch next to her with so much force it sends Eve bouncing in her seat.

“ _Eve_ ,” Villanelle whines, “you are not even listening to me.”

“I’m listening,” Eve says, turning a page. “Janae’s dad tried to tell you you were teaching heel palm strikes wrong and you offered to demonstrate on him. You’re lucky Catalina wasn’t working today, or she would’ve made you take another customer interaction workshop.”

“He was being rude! And I was _not_ teaching it wrong. I have killed plenty of people with a well placed heel palm strike, I should know!”

Eve closes her eyes, and counts backwards from ten slowly. Sometimes, her girlfriend is a handful. 

“How was your day, love?” Villanelle asks. She cuddles up to Eve’s side until her entire body is pressed up against Eve in one long, hot line. 

“Fine, did some work.”

“Mm.” 

Villanelle begins peppering soft kisses across Eve’s cheek, trailing down to her neck. Her hand creeps along Eve’s waist, sneaking under her shirt to brush along the waistband of her skirt. Eve turns her head to give Villanelle a single, chaste kiss on the lips. Then she turns back to her book to keep reading.

Villanelle whines. 

“I’m trying to read, Villanelle,” Eve says, aiming for stern but knowing that her fondness leaks out. Villanelle continues mouthing along the line of Eve’s neck, brushing soft kisses underneath her jaw, behind her ear. 

“Read later,” Villanelle murmurs against her skin. “Sappho will be there later. _I’m_ here now.”

Eve bites her lip as Villanelle pulls aside the neck of Eve’s sweater, biting at her collarbone. Eve squirms, feeling too warm in her clothes. Villanelle hums as she presses Eve hard against the couch. She sucks a possessive mark high on Eve’s neck, one she knows will be impossible to cover up. She trails back up to kiss Eve’s lips, slipping her tongue in. She kisses Eve like she works: dramatically, fiercely, like it’s the only thing keeping her alive. Villanelle fucks her tongue into Eve’s mouth, sliding slow and wet against her. Eve breaks away with a gasp.

“Mm, wait.” Eve turns her head to the side when Villanelle chases after her, kiss landing on Eve’s cheek. “I’m reading.”

Truthfully, Eve doesn’t care about finishing up her reading. But Villanelle gets _jealous_ sometimes and maybe Eve likes it when she’s jealous. Maybe Eve likes it when Villanelle gets riled up. 

“Eve,” Villanelle warns, and there it is. The low, dangerous growl Eve was looking for. Eve presses her thighs together, trying not to give in immediately. 

“It’s really good poetry,” Eve insists, faking interest as she lifts her book back up. 

“Good poetry,” Villanelle says slowly, “is the sound you make when I eat you out until you’re shaking.” 

Eve swallows thickly, but doesn’t reply. She moves her eyes across the page, not seeing a single word. 

Villanelle sits and watches her for a moment, her gaze heavy on the side of Eve’s face.

“Fine,” she says finally, pulling away. 

Eve turns her head–– about to protest, ready to give up the whole game–– when Villanelle sinks to her knees in front of her. 

“Wait––”

“No, no, by all means,” Villanelle chirps, giving her the widest, fakest smile Eve has ever seen. “Continue reading, Eve. Since it is so important to you.”

Eve gulps. She looks back at the book in her hands as Villanelle puts her hands on Eve’s knees. She pushes her knees apart, sliding her hands up Eve’s thighs under her skirt. 

“Actually, why don’t you read to me?” Villanelle rests her cheek against Eve’s thigh, blinking up at her with fake innocence. “You are very interested in this book, and I like to hear about your interests. I’m a good girlfriend like that, Eve.”

Eve swallows heavily. She turns back to her book. 

“Immortal Aphrodite, on your intricately brocaded throne, child of Zeus, weaver of wiles, this I pray.”

Eve’s voice shakes slightly as Villanelle trails kisses up her thighs. She teases her with soft, open mouthed kisses and harsh, possessive sucks. Her fingers flirt with the edge of Eve’s skirt, pushing the fabric up slowly only to tug it back down, stretching it taught over the curve of Eve’s thighs. 

“That’s it, baby.” Villanelle finally pushes Eve’s skirt all the way up, bunching it up around her waist. “I love the sound of your voice.”

Without warning, Villanelle grabs Eve’s hips and firmly yanks her closer so she’s sitting on the very edge of the couch. She licks her lips, eyes flickering up to Eve’s face. 

“Dear Lady,” Eve continues reading, “don’t crush my heart.”

Villanelle presses her mouth against Eve’s soaked underwear. Eve whimpers. 

“W-with pains and––” Villanelle pulls back the waistband of her panties and lets go, snapping the fabric against Eve’s hips “–– sorrows.”

Eve takes a deep breath. She has a lot of self control. She can do this. 

“But come–– _fuck!_ ” 

Villanelle licks at Eve’s clit through her underwear, humming because she knows the vibrations drive Eve crazy. Eve moans as Villanelle locks eyes with her, never breaking eye contact as she eats her out through the fabric, her fingers slipping underneath to press at her hip bones. 

“Eve,” Villanelle tsks softly, pulling back a little, “I did not tell you to stop reading.”

Eve holds back a whimper, but she can’t stop her hips from instinctively bucking, seeking friction. Villanelle chuckles against her, curling her fingers over the edges of Eve’s ruined underwear and dragging them off her legs as Eve continues to read, eyes randomly grabbing whatever words on the page she can decipher. 

“Sweet mother, I can’t do my weaving,” Eve rasps out, “Aphrodite has crushed me with desire for a tender youth.”

Villanelle hikes Eve’s thigh over her shoulder, spreading her legs wider. She wastes no time, immediately diving in to suck Eve’s clit. She alternates between short kitten licks, flicking her tongue quickly against her, and long, hot laves. Eve shakes, hips canting, moans falling out of her mouth. Villanelle dips her tongue down to tease over her entrance pushing just the tip in teasingly before pulling back. 

“Villanelle,” Eve gasps, “Vi–– _ah,_ Villanelle.”

Villanelle pulls away, panting and ignoring Eve’s whines. “I don’t think my name is in that poem.”

She’s smirking up at Eve, mouth shiny and wet, lips swollen and face flushed. The hand that isn’t pushing Eve’s thigh up is down the front of her own sweats. Eve goes half mad with want. 

“You win,” Eve chokes out, tossing the book aside. She threads her fingers through Villanelle’s hair, gently urging her back down. 

“No.” Awfully, _horribly,_ Villanelle pulls away fully, standing up. She bends to pick up Eve’s discarded book. “You started this, Eve.”

“Villanelle,” Eve pleads. 

“Come on.” Villanelle tugs her up off the couch, ushering her into the bedroom. Eve stumbles after her, legs like jelly and shedding clothes as she goes. 

Villanelle opens the book up randomly, placing it on the bed. She pushes Eve onto the bed face down, bending her over with a firm hand on the small of her back. Eve goes down without protest, arches her back as Villanelle’s other hand slides up to fist in her hair. 

“Do you want my fingers or a toy, love?” Villanelle asks her. Eve shudders at the term of endearment. 

She thinks about answering “fingers” and how Villanelle will run her hands down her bare back before pushing into her. She wonders if Villanelle will tease her with her fingertips or if she’ll go directly for the kill, curling just the way she knows Eve likes it. 

But… Eve wants Villanelle out of breath. She wants her panting against the back of her neck, hips working to push a strap on into her, filling her up. 

“Toy,” Eve manages to get out. 

“Read while I get ready.” Villanelle presses a chaste kiss to Eve’s shoulder blade before she pulls away. “And don’t move.”

So Eve stays, naked and bent over the bed with her elbows pressed against the sheets and a sapphic love poetry book open in front of her. This is not how she thought her Friday night would go, but she’s not complaining. 

“Make sky flow honey out of my hips, rigid as mountains,” Eve reads out. She lets some of her desperation leak into her voice, pitching it up at the end the way she knows Villanelle goes crazy for. “Spread over a valley, carved out by the mouth of rain.”

Eve feels Villanelle come up behind her, but she doesn’t speak or touch Eve. Eve looks over her shoulder to see Villanelle staring down at her with what can only be pure adoration, fully naked save for the strap on. 

“Eve,” she murmurs, reaching a hand out to cup Eve’s face, trailing it away to tangle in her hair. “Eve, Eve, _my_ Eve. Gorgeous.”

Eve swallows thickly. Villanelle’s eyes continue to rove over her. 

“Beautiful, wonderful, perfect Eve. You’re mine?” 

“Yours,” Eve confirms, letting Villanelle use her grip in her hair to pull her face up for a kiss, “All yours.” 

Villanelle runs her hands reverently down Eve’s sides. She lines herself up behind Eve, nudging her legs further apart with her knees. 

“Baby,” and like that, all the softness in Villanelle is replaced with something hot and firm, sultry and low, “you’re not reading.”

“Please,” Eve whines. “I learned my lesson.”

“Clearly you didn’t, or you would be reading.” Villanelle steps back. “But, if you don’t want it––”

“I want it,” Eve says quickly. “I want _you_.” 

Villanelle’s eyes darken. “Then do as I asked, sweetheart.”

Eve shivers as Villanelle rubs the tip up against her, hands gripping her hips firmly. 

“And I knew when I entered her I was–– _Ah!”_

Villanelle pushes into her smoothly, rocking her hips shallowly as she works the full length into Eve. She doesn’t stop until it’s fully in her, their hips flush as Eve shakes. Villanelle gives her a second to adjust before she slides all but the tip out and then thrusts back in. She goes slow, Eve coming away wetter with every slick glide until the insides of her thighs are practically dripping. Villanelle uses her thumbs to spread Eve’s lips, watching Eve take her. 

“H-honey flowed,” Eve manages to get out. “From–– _hng_ , the split– _ah, ah_ , c-c-cup.”

“So good,” Villanelle praises. “So good for me, baby.” 

“ _Villanelle_ ,” Eve moans. “Please.”

Villanelle speeds up, but not enough. She fucks fluidly, hips rolling while she gives it to Eve. “Please, what?”

“More,” Eve gasps. “M-More, harder, faster, _please_.”

“Anything for you, love.” 

She pulls out completely, ignoring Eve’s pathetic little whimpers. With a strong grip on her hips and an insistent tug on her hair she urges Eve fully onto the bed, getting her on her hands and knees. Eve goes down immediately when Villanelle presses a hand to the middle of her back, chest flush with the sheets and hips raised. Villanelle strokes the arch of her back lovingly as she kneels behind Eve, lining up again. With one last soft caress of her ass, Villanelle slams back into her.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Yeah?” Villanelle is brutal, fingers digging into Eve’s hips so she can fuck her with as much force as possible. “Like that?”

“ _Y-Yeah— ah,_ like, _ngh_ , like that,” Eve moans. 

The headboard slams against the wall rhythmically, a nice metronome to the symphony of moans and gasps coming from the two of them. The book is lost somewhere in the sheets, entirely forgotten as Villanelle thoroughly wrecks Eve.

“So good,” Villanelle murmurs in between pants, “so good for me, Eve, my Eve.”

“Yours,” Eve gasps, chanting, “Yours, yours, yo— _fuck!_ T-There, right there!”

“Like this?”

“Yes! _F-Fuck me_!” 

The dirty, wet sound of Villanelle fucking her gets louder and more frantic as they speed up. Eve can feel herself tightening up as she gets closer to the edge, Villanelle now fully folded over her with one leg up for leverage as she thrusts. 

“ _Ah,_ close?”

“C-close!” 

“Mm, good,” Villanelle grunts, grabbing at Eve’s hair again to push her cheek against the sheets as her other hand snakes around to rub tight, fast circles into her clit. “Show me, love, how, _ah_ , good I make you feel. Come for me.” 

Eve whites out. The warmth spreads out from her core as she shakes and falls apart under Villanelle. She's distantly aware of her eyes rolling back and drool leaking out of her mouth but all she can focus on is the way she clenches up deliciously, feeling good all the way down to her _toes._

Villanelle rocks her gently through the aftershocks, cooing as Eve trembles and whines. When she pulls out she does it slow, pressing gentle fingertips to Eve to reduce the drag. The whole contraption is discarded and then Villanelle is carefully turning Eve onto her back and draping herself over her.

“So good for me, baby,” Villanelle praises, peppering Eve's face with kisses. “You are okay?” 

“Mm,” Eve hums, still out of breath, “fantastic.” 

Villanelle’s answering grin is way too smug. Eve is going to fix that.

“Your turn,” she says, flipping their positions. 

Villanelle automatically parts her legs so that Eve can settle herself in between them. 

“Are you sure you wouldn't rather get back to reading?” Villanelle teases. Eve begins kissing down her stomach, using her hands to cup Villanelles small, perfect breasts in each hand. 

“Nothing in the world I'd rather do right now,” Eve answers, voice still hoarse from getting railed. God, Villanelle gives it to her so good. 

“Good, _ah!”_ Eve sweeps her thumbs over Villanelle’s nipples, rubbing softly. 

“I like having all your attention on me,” Villanelle says.

“You? Liking attention? I’m shocked.” 

Eve lowers her smiling mouth to Villanelle’s hips, nipping her way down. Unlike Villanelle, Eve doesn't waste time teasing. She dives straight in, using one hand to spread Villanelle’s labia while her tongue sweeps over her clit.

“ _Baby,_ ” Villanelle moans, eyes glued to her. 

“Mm,” Eve pulls back so she can flick her gaze upwards, knowing exactly how much Villanelle likes the sight of Eve’s head between her legs, “all worked up for me?” 

“Of course,” Villanelle gasps as Eve goes back to work, “who wouldn’t be after— _ah!_ — fucking their gorgeous girlfriend’s brains out?” 

Eve rolls her eyes, but lets Villanelle have the ego boost. She presses her lips against Villanelle’s clit, sucking hard as Villanelle's fingers make their way into her hair. Always in her hair. 

Villanelle has been on edge for long enough, so it doesn't take long before she’s holding Eve's head by her curly, dark hair, lifting her hips up to grind against her mouth. The lower half of Eve's face is soaked, Villanelle’s cum coating her mouth and chin the most filthy, delightful way. She moves her tongue in firm, hot circles while her fingers tease Villanelle’s entrance lightly, applying barely there pressure the way she knows she likes it. 

“Eve,” Villanelle moans, “Eve, Eve, _Eve.”_

She comes in Eve's mouth like that, chanting her name as she grinds messily against her tongue. Eve doesn't stop eating her out until Villanelle whines with over sensitivity. Her hands slide out of Eve’s hair to cup her face, pulling her up for a kiss so she can taste herself on Eve’s mouth. 

“You are _perfect_ ,” Villanelle tells her, petting her hair out if her face as they settle down curled up around each other. “I am absolutely ruined for anyone else.”

Eve tries not to show how pleased she is by this. “That's just the endorphins talking.” 

“No,” Villanelle insists, “I would love you even if you were terrible at eating pussy.” 

Eve snorts, playfully pushing her away. “How romantic.” 

Villanelle rolls on top of her. “I'll show you romance.”

“You _just_ came, you can’t possibly go again,” Eve says, but she’s already heating up under Villanelle’s touch. 

Villanelle purrs, “For you, Eve, I can do _anything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I blushed the entire time writing this. 
> 
> Title is a line from [Mad Girl's Love Song by Sylvia Plath](https://allpoetry.com/Mad-Girl's-Love-Song) which is (fun fact!!) a villanelle 
> 
> The lines Eve starts reading on the couch are from [Sappho's poetry.](https://www.uh.edu/~cldue/texts/sappho.html)
> 
> The lines when they enter the bedroom are from [Audre Lorde's "Love Poem".](https://theamericanscholar.org/love-poem-by-audre-lorde/)
> 
> Thanks again for reading! If you wanna talk my tumblr is [halcyonrole](https://halcyonrole.tumblr.com/) (but it's mostly a bnha art blog AHAHA) but anyway feel free to come talk to me about villaneve <3


End file.
